bonevillefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:ShehbazAhmed
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Bone Series By Jeff Smith Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Ian Bush 21:27, June 20, 2011 (UTC)Hey Shebaz. I know it's stressful to run this wiki alone, but I'll gladly help. Personally, this is the best Bone wiki that I have seen so far. :Well thank you I really could use the help. This wiki isn't easy for one user to run. And thank you for calling this wiki the best. You know there are 3 other wikias about Bone that have failed because there is no active administrator. :ShehbazAhmed 22:31, June 20, 2011 (UTC) Congrats JibStreaker 21:58, July 18, 2011 (UTC)Congrats Shehbaz! We're gonna get some more people on the wiki! :We are gonna get more people on this wiki. --ShehbazAhmed 20:21, July 19, 2011 (UTC) --ShehbazAhmed 04:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Main page Hi ShehbazAhmed, I fixed the error on your main page and rearranged the contents. I hope you like it. The "create new article" box is protected, it would look better if you changed their width to 100%. If you'd like the boxes to be arranged in another way, please give a detailed description or a drawing. Regards, --Weas-El ✉ 17:04, August 2, 2011 (UTC) :I'm sorry I didn't like how everything changed so I changed it back. I actually liked it the way it was I just wanted to get rid of the retreived from thing and make the featured book stay on the right. Do u think u can do that. :--ShehbazAhmed 05:50, August 3, 2011 (UTC) ::Done. I basically made two changes: First, I removed all column tags, they were in a complete mess. And second, some of your templates need to be inserted at the beginning of a line, or else the table structure will get mixed up. --Weas-El ✉ 22:40, August 4, 2011 (UTC) :::Thank you but is there any way to keep those tables at the right without code errors. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ShehbazAhmed (talk • ) 04:05, August 6, 2011 ::::You're obviously using a different browser than I do. In Firefox 5.0 the layout didn't change much with my edit. All boxes were on the left, in the same way as they are now. But when I just checked the old and new versions in Internet Explorer 8 I noticed that IE displays some boxes on the right side in your old version, that's probably what you're talking about. I'll rearrange the boxes, so that the page looks as it did before, but with proper code and in all browsers. ::::If you'd like to contact me in the future, please leave a message on my talk page. I don't follow the recent changes in this wiki regularly. --Weas-El ✉ 00:08, August 8, 2011 (UTC) :::::Done. I hope the page now matches the layout that you saw on your browser earlier. I tested the design on Firefox 5, IE 8 and Chrome, it looks identically. On Opera it still looks different, it probably has to do with some margin settings... I can fix that, but I'll need more time for that. And if you'd like me to change it, please unprotect Template:Main Book and Template:Createnewarticle. --Weas-El ✉ 00:45, August 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::::Thank you So Much you have done me a great favour. I am going to post on the wiki news on how the main page is perfect and credit you. I am good with html but not with mediawiki coding and stuff like that. Also I will unprotect Main Book template but I already fixed the create new article template. Thanks Again --ShehbazAhmed 04:10, August 8, 2011 (UTC) Re: Help with Wiki :referring to your question here Hi ShehbazAhmed, sure I remember. Template:Quote seems to work fine. What's the problem with it? --Weas-El ✉ 17:40, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :Actually know there is no known issue I just wanted to make sure the code of the template is all fine and correct. I made a lot of changes I would just like to make sure that there are no mistakes. --ShehbazAhmed 18:46, November 26, 2011 (UTC) ::I see. All my tests seemed to show the expected results, and I didn't notice any mistakes or conflicts. --Weas-El ✉ 20:17, November 26, 2011 (UTC) :::Well thank you for checking. You have been a great Help Thanks --ShehbazAhmed 20:38, November 26, 2011 (UTC) Message from Peter Hi Shehbaz, My name is Peter and I'm Wikia's Content Production Manager. We have autographed copies of Bone: Out from Boneville and Bone:Handbook and we're wondering if you'd be interested in having them to give out to your community as you see fit (you could run a mini christmas giveaway contest!). Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, Peter 00:04, December 1, 2011 (UTC) :That is in factr a great idea. I would like to have details about this about this. I have questions. :--ShehbazAhmed 00:14, December 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Glad you're excited! I will send you a photo of the books so you can entice your community with them and then we'll handle sending them out for you to your winners... what else can i tell you??? ::Bchwood :::That is great. Don't worry about the whole telling everyone about the contest I can do that. Although in order for this to work at all this wiki will need a spotlight because not many people know of this wiki. When people are at the bottom of the page it would really help if this wiki is one of the three they see and it would say win the first book autographed. And also just to be clear this is Jeff Smith's Autograph and that you got it from his website. :::--ShehbazAhmed 01:41, December 1, 2011 (UTC)